The Memory
by Espada-Moon
Summary: Naruto miss Sasuke and Sasuke wants to see Naruto once again before he go to stay with Orochimaru. Shonen-Ai. Oneshot


**Title:** The Memory  
**Fandom:** Naruto Shippuden  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru  
**Rating:** T+/Shonen-Ai  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own!**  
Summary:** Naruto miss Sasuke and Sasuke wants to see Naruto once again before he go to stay with orochimaru.

Note: I'm so sorry for my english, I guess I'll make alot of mistakes here! Please, don't get angry ;A;

Naruto walked into his house after his mission this day. Right to the shower for a wash, throwing his clothes on the floor and turns on the water. He feels the hot water running down his back, then to his legs. He was fast done and walked to his bed, he only had a towel on him. He lied down to the bed, looking up.

"Sasuke…"

He saw the picture of them as little, closed his eyes and remembered the days back.

//Flash Back//

"Sasuke!"

Naruto came running to Sasuke and Sakura who was waiting on him.

"Naruto! You're ALWAYS so slow! Even Kakashi came before you!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked up in the tree right beside them.

"Naruto… Ahhh… Well, no worries! Today there won't be any training, so well have a little group time insted." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at Kakashi who was spacing out to the river.

"So, there won't be any training today? Are we just gonna…talk?" Naruto said disappointed.

"Shut up Naruto! Of course Kakashi Sensei! We're gonna make it into a piknik." Sakura said.

Sasuke as always didn't say a thing. A while later when everything was done, Naruto walked away from their distance. He couldn't see them more and sat down on the grass by the river.

"This is boring, I thought I could fight Sasuke today, or atleast do something better than this. "

"So this is better?" Sasuke said comming near Naruto.

"S-Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!"

"Did I scare you? I just talked."

"Why are you even here? Weren't you with Sakura and Kakashi Sensei?"

"No, that bored me. I see you did too, well you don't have to worry Kakashi and Sakura comming here too. They are too busy with talking and fishing."

Sasuke stared on Naruto. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke was staring on him, he was to busy watching the river flow.

"You know…we're always gonna be rivals". Sasuke said from no where

"W-what?!" Naruto stared on Sasuke.

Something was wrong, sasuke didn't use to be this weird. He would never said something like that, well not staight out like that at least.

Sasuke leaned up to Naruto's face, looking into his eyes.

"W-what now? A-are you mad on me? S-sasuke…" Naruto got a little afraid from Sasukes additude.

Before Naruto got to say something, Sasuke kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto gasped letting Sasukes toung enter his mouth, exploring the inside.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back while he tried to get his breath back.

"S-Sasuke?! W-what was that for?!" Said Naruto who was all confused, tried to clean his mind.

"It's the last time you'll teaste it anyway."

"What?!". Naruto sat there blushing up to his ears.

Before he could say anything more Sakura came running to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Come now! It's time to eat! Fast before it's gonna get cold!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was walking with Sakura.

//End of Flash Back//

"Sasuke, you're an idiot…"

Naruto thought as he opened the window. Looking out, it was night and it was only stars and the moon to comfort him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw someone right before him.

He shocked, didn't get the time to realise who it was so he tried to get out of the bed, but the person grabbed his hand.

"Who ar-?!"

As he finally saw who it was, It was Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and made himself on top of Naruto.

"Hello Naruto…"

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?! D-did you decide to come back?!"

"No, I just came to meet you for the last time"

"What?! Sasuke! You Can't Jus-!!"

Sasuke suprised attack Naruto into a kiss. He forces his way into the mouth. Naruto tried to stop first, but gave up on fighting him. After a while Naruto broke the kiss and gasped.

"S-sasuke…". Naruto was laying on the bed and blushed.

Sasuke started kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto's heat got really high, then everything turned black.

The next day Naruto woke up. He couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. Then he shocked. He looked around the room, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found, he realised he still had his tower on. He realised he had left him again.

"Sasuke, whatever happens, I'll still come and get you back…"

Suddenly he blushed

"S-sasuke you idiot!!"

I really can't write good stories… I'm a bad writer! As I said..i'm not really good *W*;;

I'll delete this when I get time to do that /I hate myself for writing this xD/


End file.
